How Much is That Rabbit in the Window
How Much is That Rabbit in the Window? is an episode of the first season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh made by Walt Disney Television Animation. It originally aired on October 15, 1988. Plot One day Rabbit is out working in his garden and trying to build a pumpkin vehicle to scare the crows out of his garden when Piglet comes by asking to borrow a cooking pot to which Rabbit tells Piglet to help himself but when Piglet mutters to himself how Piglet doesn't offer to help but thanks him for letting him borrow something. Then Tigger comes by and asks to borrow a thingamobob (which is a rope) to which Rabbit tells Tigger to help himself to whatever he wants but he mutters again how noone will help him. Then Rabbit finishes his pumpkin vehicle and manages to scare the crows away but runs his vehicle off the cliff causing it to fall off into the river and crash! When Rabbit returns to his garden Pooh shows up and asks to borrow some honey to which Rabbit tells Pooh to help himself because everyone has. Inside Pooh accidently gets the honey stuck to his paw and accidently gets his paw stuck to Rabbit's calendar and causes many of the dates of the calendars to fall on him covering his face and when Pooh comes out with all the pieces of the calendar stuck to him the crows fly away scared to which Rabbit believes that he did it on his own and rushes into his house to tell Pooh but Pooh is already gone and Rabbit looks at his calendar and not knowing that the date is wrong believes that it's his birthday and suspects that his friends are planning a surprise birthday party for him to which he decides to do a little investigating. First Rabbit stops by Piglet's and sees that Piglet is steering up something in Rabbit's pot that he borrowed and Rabbit believes it is a giant birthday cake and is excited about it but after Rabbit leaves it is revealed that Piglet was bowling his clothes in the pot to get them clean. Next, Rabbit runs into Tigger to which he ties up the thingamobob (the rope he borrowed from Rabbit) around a tree to which Rabbit asks if it's the same one that Tigger borrowed from him to which Tigger lies for some unknown reason and says No. Rabbit then suspects that Tigger has hidden a surprise birthday present for him in the tree and is really excited. Meanwhile Owl has found Pooh stuck to the dates of Rabbit's calendar and tries to help Pooh become unstuck of the dates of the calendar and when Rabbit sneaks by he thinks that Owl is decorating Pooh for his birthday party and goes home all excited. When Rabbit arrives home he thinks that his friends are there waiting to surprise him but they're not and this saddens Rabbit because he believes that his friends have forgotten his birthday to which makes him believe that his friends don't like him anymore and that they were just using him to borrow his stuff to which Rabbit decides to leave the 100 Acre Woods and go somewhere and be special. On the way Eeyore spots Rabbit and believes that he's going on vacation and feels sad for not being invited and decides to tell others that they weren't invited either. Then a man in a truck grabs Rabbit and throws him in the back of his truck and takes him to a store in town. Once at the store the man puts a special sign on Rabbit hoping to sell Rabbit for a good price to which Rabbit is so excited to become special. Also in the store three stuffed animals who look like Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger decide to steal Rabbit's sign from him so they can be bought first. Back in the 100 Acre Woods Eeyore has found Pooh and Christopher Robin who are hunting for flutterbys (which are actually fireflys) and he tells them that Rabbit has run away to Town to which Christopher Robin gathers Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger and takes them to town to find Rabbit. Tigger is the first to spot Rabbit in the shop and taps on the window trying to get his attention but Rabbit tells him that he doesn't know any Tiggers, Poohs, or Piglets because all they do is borrow from him and don't know how to treat him special. Tigger then turns his head away feeling bad for treating Rabbit but doesn't notice that the Pooh-Look-Alike, Piglet-Look-Alike, and the Tigger-Look-Alike jump out of nowhere and grab Rabbit and take him with them. When Tigger turns around and finds out that Rabbit is gone he calls for Christopher Robin, Pooh, and Piglet who come running and tells them about finding Rabbit in the store and that Rabbit was wearing a big special sign. Pooh decides that they should go inside and apoligize to Rabbit for not treating him like he was special but Christopher Robin says that they can't because the store is closed and that they must come back tomorrow and buy Rabbit back. After Christopher Robin and the gang leave the Pooh-Look-Alike, Piglet-Look-Alike, and the Tigger-Look-Alike bring Rabbit out and tell him to hand over the tag because they've been in the store for a long time and that no kid has wanted to buy them. Rabbit manages to trick the stuffed animals into believing that there's another tag right behind them and when they turned their heads around Rabbit runs away and the stuffed animals chase him. During the run Rabbit accidently trips over a girl doll to which his tag gets stuck on the doll's hand and the stuffed animals continue to chase him not noticing that the tag is on the doll's hand. Back in the 100 Acre Wood Pooh, Tigger, and Piglet sleepover at Christopher Robin's House and wonder if Christopher Robin's piggy bank will have enough money to buy Rabbit back but Tigger doesn't seem to worry about Rabbit because he believes that Rabbit is having the time of his life. Back at the store the Stuffed Animals continue to chase Rabbit to which Rabbit manages to escape them by driving a toy car but the Stuffed Animals manage to find a toy firetruck and give chase to Rabbit to which they find Rabbit and crashe into him. Rabbit finally tells them that they can have the tag to which the Stuffed Animals find the tag on the girl doll and fight over which one of them is gonna be bought by Christopher Robin ripping the tag into three so Christopher Robin can buy all three of them. The next day Christopher Robin comes with Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger and takes his piggy bank to the clerk and ask him how much Rabbit is to which the clerk says that Rabbit is worth a great deal and when Christopher Robin hands the clerk his piggy bank he whispers that he was saving up to buy Rabbit a birthday present to which Rabbit hears this and realizes that his friends did remember his birthday. The clerk tells Christopher Robin that he doesn't have enough money to buy Rabbit. Christopher Robin then tries to trade Pooh's Honeypot, Piglet's cookingpot, and Tigger's watchamahooset but the Clerk says it's not enough to buy Rabbit. Christopher Robin then starts to leave the store sadly but Pooh whispers something in Christopher Robin's ear and Christopher Robin tells the Clerk that he'd like to add a whole bunch of love to which the clerk sells Rabbit to him and Christopher Robin and Rabbit hug eachother when they're reunited together. On the way out of the store Rabbit tells the stuffed animals that someday they'll be special and that someone will want to buy them too. The stuffed animals then hold up the sign that says special and await to be sold. Sometime back home Christopher Robin and the gang appear at Rabbit's house and throw him a birthday party. Rabbit tells them that his birthday was last week and that they forgot it but Christopher Robin tells Rabbit that his calendar is missing the whole week. Then there's a knock at the door and one of the crows flys in and lands in Rabbit's cake but just as Rabbit is about to shooe him out the crow gets a piece of cake on a plate and gives it to Rabbit to which Rabbit thanks and thanks everyone for the party saying that he feels so special! Cast *Ken Sansom as Rabbit, Piglet's lookalike and Store Clerk *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and his lookalike *Paul Winchell as Tigger *John Fiedler as Piglet *Tom Hoskins as Christopher Robin *Hal Smith as Owl *Peter Cullen as Eeyore *Chuck McCann as Tigger's lookalike Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:Television episodes